


The Foxglove

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy! Bodhi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: “Huh?” Cassian was still stunned. If he wasn't hallucinating, he was pretty sure he was standing face to face with one ticked off, unfairly beautiful fairy.





	The Foxglove

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to glad_er (forebodhing) and ANTchan for beta-ing!

If you told Cassian that he’d own a house four years ago, he wouldn't have believed you. And yet, there he was, doing some minor maintenance on the exterior paint of his new house. He'd been working all morning, touching up the pale blue siding and relishing in the finally arrived spring sun.

Standing back to admire his work (and his own home), he decided it was time to break for lunch. He pulled out his lunch bag and decided to enjoy his garden while he ate. Most of the flowers were in bloom, and he was careful not to disturb any of the bees buzzing around. The air was filled with fragrances and the sound of birds happily chirping. He sighed as he sat down on a soft patch of grass, happy for spring.

As Cassian was taking the last sips of his tea, he noticed a strange plant he hadn't remembered planting. It was tall and narrow, with dozens of bell-shaped fuschia flowers hanging from it. He got up and inspected it closer, noticing tiny black and white dots on the inside. Bending down to sniff it, Cassian realized it had no odor, and so he picked it, deciding that it's color and lack of odor was perfect for display inside his new home.

He went inside, cleaning out his thermos and placing his newly picked stem in a tall vase. It was just past noon, and with all the work Cassian had already gotten in, he decided to take a nap before finding more to do.

Just as Cassian was drifting off to sleep, he heard a loud banging on his door. He looked over at the clock, and, seeing the time, figured it had to be the mailman. He grumbled his way to the front door, and was absolutely stunned by what he saw when he opened it.

“What do you think you're doing? Who gave you the right?” a very angry, slender man with sun kissed skin and long, untamed dark hair asked. His brown eyes were wild with anger, his thick brows furrowed, and his pink lips drawn tight. Cassian’s eyes flickered to his pointed ears, then was absolutely transfixed by the iridescent wings behind the man's back. He wasn't much shorter than Cassian, and was dressed in not much more than a loincloth hanging about his waist with a rope, his body mostly bare. If it wasn't for the anger emanating from the creature, Cassian would've professed his undying love right then and there.

Cassian must’ve been staring for quite some time, because the creature cleared his throat and started in on Cassian once more.

“You have absolutely no right to just take things from my garden. I was civil enough letting you plant some of your own dumb flowers. But picking my plant is just crossing the line.”

“I…” Cassian began. “What?” he finally managed to ask.

“Look, I know you humans are notorious for not having manners, but this is downright rude, and I won't stand for it.”

“Huh?” Cassian was still stunned. If he wasn't hallucinating, he was pretty sure he was standing face to face with one ticked off, unfairly beautiful fairy.

“Stupid, too. Attractive, but stupid. I should've guessed. That all you can manage, human? Just grunts? Figures. They finally find some chump to buy this house after I successfully chased the last decade of owners off, and lo and behold, he's dumber than a rock.”

“I...hey! I'm not dumb!” Cassian had finally found his voice. “And why would you chase everyone else off? You said the garden was yours, not the house!”

The fairy worked his mouth a few times before huffing.

“I'm very particular when it comes to who I want staying near me,” the fairy said, crossing his arms. His wings twitched a little.

Cassian shrugged. “We all are. Why do you think I chose the house furthest away from people? I wanted to have some peace and quiet. Had I known I would have to endure the wrath of some garden fairy, I wouldn't have moved here. I think you're the one that's being rude. Did you ever make an attempt to communicate before? Was a guideline set out for me, outlining the details for my residency? Did anyone ever once inform me there were certain flowers I should and should not pick? No.”

The fairy was stunned, his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes flickered down, and his face lost the anger it had once held. He dropped his arms and started picking at the rope that held the loincloth around his waist.

“Alright...maybe I should've introduced myself at least,” the fairy said softly, clearly knocked down a bit. He looked up at Cassian through thick lashes. “I'm Bodhi, and the garden is mine. I ask that you do not touch my foxgloves, because they are my favorite. I'm also quite fond of the lilac bush but I don't mind if you pick a few branches.”

Cassian held out his hand, and the fairy, slowly, took the hand proffered to him and shook it hesitantly, then a bit more in earnest.

Cassian offered up his best smile as he introduced himself in turn. “I'm Cassian, and I’m retired from the military. I bought this house so that I could enjoy some peace and quiet, and I am sorry I picked your…what did you call it?”

Bodhi smiled. “Foxglove. But I guess nothing can be done about it now. Just...don't pick any more.”

Cassian nodded. “I promise.” They finally separated hands, the two seemingly realizing at the same time they were still holding onto each other.

“Thanks,” Bodhi replied, withdrawing his hand and fidgeting with his long mess of hair this time.

“Glad we cleared that up,” Cassian said cheerily. “I don't know what fairies eat, but would you like something? I'm not hungry, I just ate, but I've got lots to offer. To pay you back? For the foxglove?”

Bodhi nodded, looking past Cassian’s shoulder to the inside of the house. He smiled in earnest, and Cassian was sure it was the most enchanting smile he'd ever seen. He was positive he was dreaming, until the fairy angled his head up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear.

“Yeah. Alright. I'll...take you up on that offer.”

Epilogue

If you told Cassian four months ago he'd be passionately in love with the fairy that watched over his garden, in the yard of his house, he'd have thought there was something seriously wrong with you. And yet, there they were, together in the garden. Their garden.

Cassian’s head was nestled in Bodhi’s lap as his fairy love wove him a crown of flowers, humming softly. They had passed most of the day, as they did almost every day, whispering, laughing, and stealing kisses, as lovers do, while the summer sun shone down on them from up above. When it was raining? Well, that's a story for another time.

There were still many weeks before the autumn chill would creep in, and then Bodhi, for the first time in his long fairy life, was going to call the house beside his garden, home. 


End file.
